


Toecutter

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, same actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Toecutter from the first Mad Max film.</p><p>I love his face in this, the scene is hilarious.</p><p>Hugh Keays-Byrne is really good in both movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toecutter

**Author's Note:**

> Mad Max belongs to George Miller.

[](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/MagischeZwam/media/Toecutter_zpsz7bkqage.jpg.html)


End file.
